


The Just and the Lucrative

by Cheloya



Category: Death Note, Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. The Ootori have connections everywhere.





	The Just and the Lucrative

There was something unnerving about being regarded with perfect, bland seriousness by a boy who looked, in all honesty, like a slightly dirty ball of cotton wool, but Kyouya was used to keeping his cool in unusual situations.

"I'm only glad that the Ootori Corporation can be of assistance in this matter," he murmured dutifully, lowering his eyes as he moved to sip the offered cup of tea. "Has your colleague given any indication of whether our task force will meet with his approval?"

Near shrugged, most of his attention already refocused on the toothpick fortress half-assembled on the coffee table. "He'll approve, as long as he doesn't know it's from me."

* * *

On a separate continent, Mello was having difficulty tossing up between just shooting the hyperactively cheerful teenager (who was quickly grinding his last nerve into the concrete floor), or having a small legion of privately owned police at his disposal, as well as a cut of said hyperactively cheerful teenager's chocolate cake.


End file.
